Aftershave
by alstair
Summary: Oneshot. Musings of Ichigo and Ishida on their sex life. Mentions of boy sex, voyeurism, sex toys, kink, and a whole lot of silliness.


**Title: Aftershave**

Author: alstair

Pairing: Ichigo x Ishida Uryuu

It never ceased to amaze Ishida the way Ichigo always--and he did mean always--fell asleep after sex. The first time they'd ever done it after months of beating about the bush and covering up their mounting attraction with their bickerings and retorts Ichigo fell asleep right after his climax with his softening penis still buried in Ishida's arse, naked chest plastered on naked chest, his breath ghosting over the curved flesh and minute hairs of Ishida's earlobe. It had taken Ishida a good few minutes to extricate himself without waking the idiot in order to go to the bathroom to clean himself up. After a few more times of the same scenario Ishida always made certain, at least when he was still able to hold onto a shred of his usual calm and logic in the face of Ichigo's relentless assault on his senses, that they would somehow end in such a way that getting out of the narrow bed they did their lovemaking in would be as painless as possible. Loathe as Ishida was to admit it, sex with Ichigo always left him like a mush of jell-o, the overwhelming need to come making his logic give way to his passion and desires.

Ichigo could never get enough of the image of an aroused and writhing Quincy stubbornly refusing to beg Ichigo outright to quit the damned sex games and just fuck him already. Nor could he get enough of watching Ishida amble his way to the bathroom when he pretended to sleep just so he could see that cute arse of his swaying slightly from their previous exertions, a thin trail of semen dripping from his filled butthole. The sight of it aroused him to no end, tempting Ichigo to cave in to his desires to slip into the bath and engage the Quincy in fuck no. 2. Except he didn't. He wasn't always certain Ishida could handle another round when Ichigo liked to have sex as rough and uninhibitedly intense as he did.

Ishida would never have admitted he had voyeuristic tendencies but the fact of the matter was that the time their groping had been too fevered that they had been unable to reach the bed before they'd begun fucking he had been so turned on seeing themselves shagging their hearts out in the hallway mirror that he had been harder than usual, came faster than usual, moaned louder than usual. And that in turn made Ichigo hornier than usual--so much so that not only was his cock thicker, bigger, and more demanding but he also ended up initiating fuck no. 2 before sleep overtook him as was his norm. So whenever the opportunity presented itself Ishida grabbed it with both hands and got ready for the ride of his life.

There were times when Ichigo wondered how he could talk Ishida into trying new things during sex. In the end it had been Ishida who had, astutely, noticed something was bothering Ichigo. So, being the man that he was, Ichigo had blurted out that he had seen some stuff in a manga Keigo had once shown him that he wanted to try out with Ishida (this was before he had discovered Keigo had been screwing Mizuiro over in what was almost literally anywhere and everywhere). The first toy they bought was a bright blue vibrator. Their second had been a pair of cock rings Ishida had insisted be emblazoned with Quincy crosses. They were now considering buying a pair of handcuffs and what appeared to be called a spreader bar.

Ishida had initially thought Ichigo wanted to call off their relationship so when Ichigo declared he simply wanted to bring in something new in their sex life he had breathed a sigh of genuine relief. But when they bought their first toy Ishida restrained the impulse to inform Ichigo that something of that caliber was too lame--after all, Ishida already had a practice of jamming a thick rod up his anus imagining it was Ichigo's rock hard cock buried in him on those days Ichigo had been unable to come home. But he didn't. It would be his own naughtily little secret.

Sometimes they got a kick from letting their reiatsu fuck for them. It was rather like sending electric shocks over each other. It was also the one and only way Ichigo allowed Ishida to fuck him through his arse hole. Ishida, expertly guiding spirit particles into some nameless tentacular rod, allowed it to penetrate Ichigo's ass like it were his penis but without the attendant pain in order to directly stimulate the Shinigami's prostate. Ichigo returned the favor by letting his reiatsu loose whenever he touched the Quincy's glans or balls.

Kissing would always be fierce, impassioned, and absolutely sensual. It was their tongues battling for dominance, twisting and teasing. It was them reconfirming that their relationship was more than physical. It was them totally addicted to one another--just as addicted as they had been that first kiss they'd shared on the rooftop of their school at night after an unusually intense spate of hollow extermination. The only difference nowadays was that the trembling almost chaste kiss they'd shared then--a kiss that was really more just a brush of lip on lip--had been replaced by deep kisses that seemed to suck their soul out of their bodies.

And then there were the absolutely silly moments. Like the time when Ishida asked Ichigo to buy him a bottle of aftershave. So Ichigo went and bought a strawberry scented one and in the end, when Ishida finally used it, instead of fucking like they normally would Ichigo spent an entire day nibbling on Ishida's sensitive skin until, snapping, the Quincy finally told Ichigo he'd better get on with it or be banned from sex for a whole week. Of course Ichigo caved in, not wanting to get cut off from the walking sin that was Ishida. But since then Ishida absoultely refused to purchase anything strawberry-scented or strawberry flavored lest Ichigo fall back into endless foreplay that never got around to the actual mindblowing experience of them intertwined in the heat of sex.


End file.
